


Daddy's Little Princesses

by boomboom80s



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Josh, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom80s/pseuds/boomboom80s





	Daddy's Little Princesses

“Oh god am I late?”

I can hear Josh down the hall, screaming like a maniac, thinking that he missed it but it has been 24 hours and nothing. Him and I are expecting a beautiful baby girl, and she was supposed to come out a day ago, but this one, like me, has a beautiful mind of her own and decided she wouldn’t come out.

“Mom, can you go get him please before he goes nuts,” I mentioned to my mom and she went out of the room and she called him over to my room and within seconds, he was holding my hand and by my side. “Oh god baby, I am so sorry that I wasn’t here soon but the flights were delayed and…

I placed a finger on his lips and smiled at him.

“Baby its okay, this girl has been giving me contractions for 24 hours, you haven’t missed a thing,” I breathed out and close my eyes immediately shut because the pain is getting worse and worse. “Can you call the doctor here please? I feel like I am about to burst any moment.”

Josh gave me a kiss and walked out to find the doctor for me. The doctor came back in to check on me but I am still need to reach the ten centimeters and I am six. I try hard not to cry because this the good kind of pain, the pain that will help me to give birth to my daughter.

“Aww my poor baby, I know what can speed up the birth,” Josh winked and I smacked him in the arm. “Really Josh? Not here honey and not the state that I am right now, oh fuck that hurts.” Josh then told me to lean a bit forward and rubbed my back, it eased the pain a bit, mentally, not physically.

“Why don’t you ask for an epidural?” My mom asked me. “It will hurt less and plus there is no shame in it.” I looked up at her and shook my head. “No, I want a natural birth, I don’t want to use any drugs for it.”

I leaned back and I felt super uncomfortable.

“How about we walk around babe, the doctor said that can help in the process,” Josh suggested and I nodded. He helped me up and put on my fluffy socks and then took me walking up and down the hall. “God I feel like a whale, but all for you my beautiful baby girl.” Josh held me as I walked up and down the hall to see if this can help speed my birth up.

I gave up and sat down on my bed when I felt a pop and water gushing down my legs.

“Holy shit…” Josh said and looked at the wet spot on the floor. “Go get the doctor now!!!!!!!”

He ran out to find the doctor and I held on the bed.

“You do have a mind of your own baby girl, holy shit.”

***********

The doctor and the nurses came into the room and prepared me for birth. Josh went to go get my mom and my sister. The contractions were coming at three second intervals and I just could not hold the pain anymore.

“Here daddy hold her hand, mom do the same,” the doctor instructed and Josh and my mom held my hand. “Okay sweetie when I tell you to push, you push okay?” I nodded and did my lamaze breathing then looked at Josh. “I swear, you are not sticking your dick in me ever again.” If its one thing Josh hates when it comes to not having physical contact is having blue balls.

“Lena!!!!”

“Okay push sweetie!!!!” I pushed as hard as I could, I didn’t scream or anything. I took deep breaths and pushed every time the doctor kept telling me. “Okay sweetie you are going to have to push again, I can see her crowning. Okay push!!!!” I shut my eyes closed and pushed twice as hard and it hurt. It hurt badly. But she is worth every muscle cramp, swelling, anything.

For the final time, I pushed and the next thing I heard was my baby girl crying. I opened my eyes and the doctor had her in her arms and from the corner of my eyes, I can see my mom and Josh crying their eyes out. “Daddy do you want to cut the cord?” The doctor asked Josh and he took the scissors and cut it. The doctor handed her to me and she had her eyes wide open.

“Hey nena, its me, your mommy, you are so cute,” I cooed and she was smacking her lips softly. Then the doctor came in and asked us what would her name be; Josh and I looked at each other and I said, “Ava Michelle Hutcherson.” The doctor nodded and then she told me that she had to check on the baby. They took her away and then Josh kissed my hand.

“I am very proud of you princess,” he said and kissed me softly.

“Very proud.”

They took me up to a regular room and I was eating, resting for a bit then my whole family came along with Josh’s parents, Connor along with my sister and then, my beautiful one year old girl, Maggie. “Hey you guys, thank you!!!” I said excitedly when they set flowers for me around everywhere, balloons, saying its a girl. Josh then comes in with a big teddy bear and balloon arrangements along with flowers.

“Dude do you have to be such a cheeseball?” Connor teased him to no end and Josh ended up flipping him off. “Hey Josh, we have Maggie right here,” I scolded him and he flinched a bit then picked up our one year old. “Hey baby, are you ready to see your little sister?”

“Speaking of the little one, where is she?” My sister asked and then we hear the nurse rolling in the crib with our other baby girl here. “I think she is hungry mommy, want to see her?” I push the tray of food away and the nurse hands me Ava. She has beautiful hazel eyes like Josh does.

“Want to say hi to your baby sister, Maggie?” I asked her gently. She nods and Josh carries her over and sets her on the bed gently. “Hey Ava, this is your big sister, Maggie, say hi,” I cooed softly and Maggie studies her for a bit. “Kiss mama? Kiss?” I nod and Maggie slowly leans down a bit and kisses her softly on her forehead.

“Sissy, love you,” she whispered to her and with the look of her brown eyes, she loves her already. At first Josh and I were afraid that Maggie was going to be jealous of the baby but she proved us wrong, as usual.

I know for sure that she is going to take care of her.

“Love you sissy.”

After everyone got to see her, they left since it started to get a bit crowded. Josh carried Maggie for a bit, before handing her over to Connor and my sister to take her home. As I was feeding Ava, Josh came running in and closed the door, clapping his hands together.

“Is she almost done, I want to finally carry my baby,” he pouted. I chuckled softly and once she was done eating, I burped her softly, then carefully, handed her over to Josh. I can feel my heart melting because she looks so tiny in those big arms of his. “Hey mamash, its me, your daddy. You know, you have a mind of your own, just like your mama and sister. But that what makes you so beautiful,” he cooed and kissed her nose softly. Its so adorable how he is so in love with his baby girls, I always knew he was going to be a great daddy.

“So when are we having another one?” He asked and I fall back on my pillow. “Baby, let’s enjoy our two beautiful daughters, then we can talk about having other babies,” I sighed and just kept watching him sing to her, cooing at her.

“You know Connor is right? You are a cheeseball,” I pointed out and he shrugged. “I don’t care, they are my babies.” He sat down and laid Ava on his chest. “Besides, you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

And he is right, I wouldn’t.

***********

**A Month Later**

“Josh go to sleep baby, she is fine.”

He shook his head and then he kept singing to Ava. Tonight’s pick, The Lion Sleeps Tonight, the same song he would sing to Ava.

_**Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh** _

_**Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh** _

_**In the jungle, the mighty jungle** _

_**The lion sleeps tonight** _

_**In the jungle, the quiet jungle** _

_**The lion sleeps tonight** _

Slowly, I grab my phone and I start to record him, to send it Connor and Michelle of course. For a moment he keeps singing and then caught me. “Hey, not again Lena, Connor gave me crap for it the other day.”

“Awww baby, we just find it cute. Plus both girls looked cute in your arms, they are like tiny little peanuts,” I gushed and he shook his head, then continued to rock her softly and she started to smack her lips.

“Uh oh, I think someone is hungry,” he cooed and handed me Ava. Then Maggie comes in with a book in hand and I chuckle softly. “Hungy Catepe, Hungy Catepe!” She squealed softly.

The Very Hungry Caterpillar was one of my favorite books as well.

“Sit down with mommy baby, I will be back,” Josh said. I finished feeding Ava and burping her. Josh came back with Maggie’s bottle with a bit of chocolate milk. “Okay baby here is your chocolate milk. Sorry I couldn’t put too much, mommy would kill me.”

I rolled my eyes and Ava started to whimper since she wanted to go with Josh. Maggie started to drink her chocolate milk and while Josh place Ava on his chest, I open the book and start to read to Maggie.

“In the light of the moon, a little egg laid on a leaf…”

20 minutes later

“And he was a beautiful butterfly…”

I closed the book and when I look to my right, all three of them were already snoring. I pick up the bottle from Maggie’s arm and go quickly to put it in the sink. Then when I came back, Maggie had her head on Josh’s arm, Ava grasped his shirt with her tiny hands and he was snoring softly. Quickly, I grab my phone and decided to take a picture and the flash goes off but none wake up. I smile to myself, my seventeen year old would kick my now ass because I said I was never going to get married with anyone, not even have kids. But life proved me wrong.

And I am so glad it did.


End file.
